


Next Time

by uglykirikuu (orphan_account)



Series: Bottom!Andy [2]
Category: Strike Back
Genre: Bottom Hugh Collinson, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top John Porter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/uglykirikuu
Summary: 波特和柯林森在过去的几年中成为了炮友。当波特知道柯林森才是杀死他战友的凶手后，他们依旧是炮友……？
Relationships: Hugh Collinson/John Porter
Series: Bottom!Andy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882105
Kudos: 3





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> 打算写hate sex的，但是不会写hate sex。结果就是你所看到的这样。  
> 之所以选的是约翰和柯林森来称呼，是因为剧中没多久Hugh就叫John了，但是John好像一直都叫他Collinson……？  
> 原名叫lay my life for your sake（就是As'ad对John说的那句话的英文翻译），因为我取名很烂捏，想不到什么东西。现在临时觉得，啊，叫Next Time可能会比较符合……

他们只是以前偶尔做爱，很偶尔。约翰毕竟还有老婆孩子，尽管他和她们之间的关系不太融洽，但约翰很爱她们。约翰只是因为他和老婆的关系是如此不融洽，以致他长期缺乏性生活，才会在某一个酒馆之夜醉醺醺地和柯林森提出了打炮的要求——其实只是一个玩笑，但任何来自约翰的请求在柯林森听来都会变成一个他会想要尽量去满足的要求。

柯林森那晚上一声不吭地将醉成一滩烂泥的约翰带回了自己家。他不想在肮脏的小旅馆里做爱，他怕在那搞会让他们两个染上什么奇怪的性病。约翰喝得太醉了，根本无法勃起，可是柯林森那时候还陷于对约翰深重的愧疚之中，他固执地想要满足约翰的要求，帮帮他的好兄弟抒发一下性欲。他脱下了约翰的裤子，同时，约翰只是意识不清地倒在床上，任他动作。柯林森用手不停捋动约翰软趴趴的阴茎，发现约翰硬不起来，懊恼地发出哼声，干脆上嘴含住了那团软乎乎的肉柱，不得章法地像小女孩吸棒棒糖般不停舔舐那根他必须服侍好的器官。他完全忘记自己也喝醉了，只记得对眼前这根硬不起来的阴茎发脾气，舔着舔着，累得就那么睡着了。

第二天早上他被约翰操醒。约翰把着他的腿，像是给小孩把尿一样（约翰是一个女孩的爸爸，或许他在他女儿小时候给她这么把过尿），然后从后面一下又一下地猛插进他的后面，炽热又坚硬的阴茎每次插入都狠狠擦过他的前列腺，似乎是决意要逼出柯林森喉咙里压着的最后一点尖叫。柯林森不知道自己什么时候射了自己一肚子，甚至也不清楚自己流了满脸的眼泪，他只是模模糊糊地想着：天啊，所以约翰硬起来的阴茎是这个感受吗？这是约翰的妻子感受过的吗？……他现在算是满足了约翰吗？

约翰在他体内射出来之后，柯林森早已经哭得上气不接下气，约翰于是把他抱在怀里，安抚柯林森似的拍拍他的肚子，那肚子里还有约翰刚射进去的精液。他没有拔出来，只是保持着那个拥抱的姿势，用有些古怪的语气说：“……昨晚发生了什么？你为什么要那么做，舔着我的老二睡觉？”但似乎他一点也不想听到柯林森的回答。

从那之后，他们建立了这种性欲处理的关系。

柯林森觉得约翰的妻子完全是留给了他一堆宝藏，他想不明白怎么会有女人放过约翰。经历过那些性爱，柯林森忍不住有时用一种贪欲的眼神看向他们大楼的帅气保安——也是他的前战友，被他亲手推下高台的受害者，想到这，柯林森就会记起自己该把那些想法都收收。约翰从来没有注意到过这一切，柯林森自然也不会让他知道。

他们之间总是约翰主动，无论柯林森有多么想要约翰，他也绝不会主动开口索求，除非约翰自己找上门来，希望柯林森能“帮帮他的忙”，柯林森才会，或者说，就会，立马会，非常乐意地跪下来，对着约翰的阴茎张开自己的嘴。因为这一段关系是服务于约翰的，而不能是出于柯林森自己的欲求，如果约翰想要，那么柯林森就会给他，但就这么多了，不能超出于此。

可能是柯林森太过被动了，他的消极被约翰解读为一种不乐意，久而久之，约翰就不再来找他，不再谈那些希望和他发生关系的下流的话。柯林森很失落，但他绝不会显露出一丝一毫，他不希望让约翰知道自己想要约翰操他，想得快疯了，每次坐在自家沙发上和床上都会想起约翰是怎么在这些地方操他的，想起他的老二如何随着约翰的动作在空中一晃一晃，像是个坏了的水龙头一样嘀嗒嘀嗒不断漏出前液，光是这些回忆都能让他低吼着射出来。柯林森最后再也受不了在家里总是保持阴茎硬挺，选择了搬家。

他们依旧保持着性关系，但频次真的可以说是“非常偶尔”。半年有没有一次？反正柯林森从不开口，约翰总是要等到无法再忍耐下去才会来找柯林森，然后把柯林森操得脑子都快出来。他们最近的一次是在柯林森派约翰前往伊拉克之前。一部分（很小一部分）的柯林森阴暗地希望着约翰能死在伊拉克，才能做到真正的永绝后患；大部分的他还是希望约翰的老二和约翰能一起完整地回来，但不抱太大希望。约翰在出发之前自己找到了柯林森，说临死前不能硬着个老二死，会很丢脸，希望柯林森能为他解决一下这个问题，柯林森点点头，自觉地跪下，用温和的眼神自下而上地看着约翰的阴茎、喉结和那双眼睛。柯林森边吃着约翰的肉棒，边为自己扩张，心想，下一次不知道还要多久才来、还能不能再来。

所以，柯林森对于约翰一从伊拉克回来就迫不及待地爬上他的床的行为，是非常困惑不解的。

约翰活了下来，救下了人质，这是个好消息。约翰也救下了疤脸，坏消息。疤脸死了。约翰带着一身性感的淤青和伤，在周六晚上按响他家的门铃，对着门后穿着睡衣的他晃晃手中一整盒的避孕套——柯林森不知道自己该是什么反应了。

“不欢迎欢迎你的老朋友吗？”约翰又把一瓶润滑剂塞进他手里，“刚洗完澡？后面洗过了吗？”

“我们前几天才见过，我已经欢迎过你了。如果你只是想要我再说一遍，那——欢迎回来，约翰。”

“后面洗过了吗？”约翰大力把门摔上，不知道是故意的还是不小心用了力气。柯林森猜想约翰对自己拒绝带回疤脸的事还留存怒火。

柯林森不高兴地眯起眼睛：“……洗过了。”他是打算自慰的。

“不错。”

约翰瞬间就扑了上来，两条手臂分别牢牢锁住柯林森的脖子和一条大腿，出其不意间把他往上一抬，才换了位置从腋下和膝盖底下把他抱起来，柯林森立马顺着动作双手抱紧了约翰的脖子，脸托在约翰的肩膀上，因为冲击而睁大着眼睛，一下一下吸气。刚刚被锁住的脖子痛得要命，他知道约翰就是故意的，想要折磨他或者惩罚他什么的，那一类傻逼兮兮的理由，柯林森不由开始烦躁，犹豫着自己是不是也该趁着现在的姿势反身给约翰一个锁喉（——或者干脆，现在勒死他），然后就被约翰丢进了他自家的大床里。

凶猛的吻立马涌上来，让柯林森甚至来不及辱骂讥讽约翰几句，顶多在间隙中挤出几个模糊不堪的短音节：“痛……约翰，操，好痛……”但约翰完全不理会他的抱怨，泄愤般更彻底地贴近他们之间的距离，与其说是在吻柯林森，不如说是在吃掉他，如同一只恶鬼，带着怨愤，要把柯林森拆解入肚来平怨。

上面的吻过于难以应付，让柯林森未曾注意到就被约翰把他的睡裤连同内裤一起脱到了膝窝，直到下面被插入了一根涂满润滑剂的手指他才浑身一颤，想要骂一声约翰，又苦于还在接吻，舌头都快要被约翰咬掉了，只能皱着眉，努力配合着放松身体。约翰感受到柯林森的配合，却像是更不满了般，把手指往外拔了出来，直接把润滑剂瓶子的细口塞进柯林森后面，无视柯林森吃痛的哼声，挤进去大量润滑剂，把瓶子拔出来一扔，一口气塞进去了三根手指。

柯林森真的要骂人了，他生气了。太憋屈了，他可以接受自己对约翰进行补偿，但接受不了约翰来惩罚他——约翰只要乖乖待在他被柯林森所放置的地方，做好他应该做的事（堕落、消沉、失败，之类的）就好了，然而现在，约翰这算是在向他发泄怒火吗？就因为疤脸？凭什么？约翰不够资格对他发火，疤脸的事绝无商讨的余地，约翰最好想清楚这些他早该明白的狗屎道理……！

柯林森试图推开约翰，结束这些用力过猛而毫无快感的深吻。他才刚用手推了约翰的胸膛一下，约翰马上更近地贴了上来，利用体重优势将柯林森的上半身死死压在床上，还用另一只手牢牢控住了柯林森挂在他身上的腿，确保柯林森被困于他和床之间，无处可逃。妈的。柯林森恼火地咬下牙关，吓退约翰还在进犯的舌头，约翰才终于抬起头。

“你他、你他妈……哈，你什么毛病？”柯林森皱紧了眉头，想要表达自己的愤怒，但在约翰看来，柯林森的表情更像是在传递他困惑的心情。

“没什么。想操你了而已，长官。”

约翰笑了一声，柯林森听不出来其中的情绪究竟是什么，这让他有些恐慌。紧接着约翰便抱住柯林森的腰臀，把柯林森举起来，往自己的阴茎上按了下去。约翰是什么时候脱掉裤子的？

“啊啊，操、呃，妈的！约翰……！”

“听到了。”

柯林森感觉自己像是在被一个食人魔从内到外活生生地吞吃干净，阴茎就是那把用来打开他的刀，阴茎是那些用来给他添味的塞满他的香料。太满了，太多了，柯林森觉得自己快要被撑坏，思路都被卡住。他还来不及接受和适应这一切，约翰就握着他的腰开始把他抬起、落下、抬起、落下，像是只把他当做一个重了些的飞机杯，毫不顾虑柯林森能不能承受这一切，一个劲飞快地用他后面那个紧致的小肉环让自己爽。柯林森开始有些委屈，约翰从来不会这么对他，这次就因为一个疤脸？尽管柯林森也知道自己没有什么可委屈的。

约翰没听他那些细细碎碎的呻吟和痛苦的喘息，只是一个劲把他当成个过重的肉杯子在自己阴茎上上下套弄，后来干脆又重新把柯林森推到床上，脱光了他已经只能叫半挂在身上的全部衣服，举起他的两条腿大开大合地操干起来。比起刚才柯林森把脸埋在约翰颈窝里的姿势，此刻他们是面对面的，约翰俯视着柯林森泛红的眼圈和鼻头，嗤笑一声，沉默地继续操那个可怜的小肉洞。

即使不情愿，柯林森还是逐渐从中感受到了快感，肉棒随着约翰的抽插而一下下打在自己肚子上，甩出来的前液撒得到处都是。他也没有说话，但只是单纯因为说不出话罢了，好几次他想要说“操你妈的约翰波特”，但都无一例外刚发出第一个音节就被约翰的阴茎操得破碎，只好边流眼泪边忍受着。

没有人动柯林森的阴茎，约翰不去摸，柯林森也不敢去摸，免得接下来还要面对什么额外的狂风暴雨。下身一点点涌上来的疼痛和快感逐渐淹没了他，在沉重的呼吸声和抽插的水声中，柯林森哭着射了出来，或者说，一股股地把约翰给予他的快感给漏了出来。没有直接接触的干高潮让他大脑一片空白，浑身颤抖，长时间无法正常做出反应，与此同时约翰还在他体内干着，不断冲撞他敏感的前列腺，短时间内又将他推上第二次高潮，然后是第三次。高潮和高潮之间的时间差变得越来越短，柯林森终于忍不住崩溃地大哭起来，像一个被欺负了的小孩一样歇斯底里，努力抬起上半身想要推开约翰，踢踹，头脑一团浆糊地挤出哭喊：“操，操你妈的，波特……！停下，我不要，停、停下！……给我一点，嗝，一点休息时间，可以吗？约翰？啊！妈的！……约翰，约翰，约翰，约翰，求你了，约翰……”

约翰直到把他操得一团软服，不停发出黏糊糊的请求才满意了一些。他伸出手拍拍柯林森糊满泪和汗水的脸，看向那双可怜兮兮的婴儿蓝眼睛，调侃道：“明天是周日。我们今晚还可以继续的，对吗？宝贝。”

柯林森在他说话的间隙里才终于得以休息，他抽泣着，试图尽快平复自己的呼吸，因为分不出精力回复约翰而紧张又害怕，害怕约翰会将他的沉默视为同意，真的这么干上他一晚——约翰做得到，柯林森承受不了，干高潮会越来越多越来越快，将他溺死。

“不、不要……约翰，可、可以再、再来一次，但是不要继续了，好、好吗？”

约翰撇撇嘴，看来并不同意。这时柯林森才感觉到自己体内湿湿黏黏的。他被约翰内射了，约翰是什么时候射的他都不知道，妈的，约翰带来的那些避孕套呢？柯林森没有精力再次开口抱怨这个问题，无助地发出了一声尖锐的抽泣，他的声音像是被水泡过一样柔软，同最娇滴滴的女人一般。柯林森恨透了，但又享受极了。

“休，我的甜心，”约翰有意使用这个昵称，他以前从没用过，“你知道一次满足不了我。”

柯林森瘫在床上，喉咙里滚出几个痛苦的咕哝声。

他知道距离约翰重新开始还有段时间，约翰的老二需要一点休息——该死的，约翰对他自己比对柯林森好多了——他得以在这个时间里赶紧恢复体力，重新启动大脑。柯林森在床上一动不动，看着约翰站起来离开，去给他们两个倒杯水过来，他头脑里混乱地想着，为什么？为什么约翰突然来到他家里要求和他做爱？距离他们上次做爱才过了不到半个月，难道就为了惩罚他？为了疤脸？……疤脸？……柯林森突然警觉起来，莫非在伊拉克发生了什么？约翰和疤脸产生了什么接触？

等到约翰端着两杯水回来，柯林森已经从床上爬了起来，赤裸地靠在床头。他接过约翰递来的水，一口气喝了大半杯，然后用沙哑的声音，尽量真诚且无辜地询问道：“约翰，你还在为疤脸而生我的气吗？还是在伊拉克发生了什么……我应该知道的事？”

“是阿萨德！”约翰喝道，接着耸耸肩，“不，我没有继续生你的气。都没有。”

他看起来并不真诚。柯林森打量着约翰，试图得到进一步的确定答案。

“真的没有？”柯林森努力让自己显得无辜，让自己听起来只是在关心约翰，他的声音被操得软软的，糙哑却带着水汽，“我只是……我们上次做爱是在你去伊拉克前，我没想到你这么快会想……和我，来第二次……你回来的时候看起来很糟糕，你是不是心情不太好？”

约翰这次抿紧了嘴，又灌下一口水：“任何人从那地方回来心情都不会好，更何况你放弃了阿萨德。”

“对不起，关于阿萨德……”

“不用！”约翰打断他，“你只是做了你必须做的，我们都知道，不是吗？”

约翰彻底失去了耐心，不想再继续这场对话，有什么事让他心烦意乱。柯林森几乎确定了这一定和那个疤脸有关，而且一定不止是关于他放弃疤脸。约翰和疤脸交谈过了……他们说了什么？

柯林森没有继续问下去，现在也不是追问的好时机，约翰已经重新盖了上来，一只手抓住他的头发，另一只手把住他的臀部，把他的屁股和约翰发烫的阴茎贴在一起。

这次柯林森乖巧地接受了一切来自约翰的粗暴，并努力吞吃下这些能将他压碎的快感。

毕竟，这次之后，大概率不会再有下一次了。

**Author's Note:**

> 已经不知道自己在写什么了，总而言之就是这样，反正也不会有什么人看的！  
> 当然是有Next Time的！John就是，好老实，自顾自来一场粗暴性爱操到Collinson软软的就原谅人家了，也不会说出去！所以两个人只要不死以后也还是永远的炮友❤（不要和我说原剧  
> 呃啊啊啊啊Collinson好可爱❤❤❤！！！想操，想操哭他，他其实真的很温和很好，呜呜，小可爱，好想在他面前把他的手指一根根掰断然后亲吻，弄残他，然后在他身上纹阿拉伯语，然后天天推着他的轮椅在那个指挥中心里到处打转~~❤❤❤！！！！！すき❤


End file.
